


Not Without You - Artwork

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Cuddles, Fat!Daddy!Lumberjack!Steve, Hotel Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Weight Gain, in a dressing room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art based on SevereStorms and wreckingthefinite's fabulous tale, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6946321/chapters/15841240">Not Without You</a>, featuring zombies, lots of kinky gay sex, lots of feels, and Fat!Daddy!Lumberjack Steve.  Because why the fuck not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bike Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevereStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereStorms/gifts), [wreckingthefinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingthefinite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946321) by [SevereStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereStorms/pseuds/SevereStorms), [wreckingthefinite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingthefinite/pseuds/wreckingthefinite). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat!Daddy!Lumberjack!Steve with BabyBoyBucky on a motorcycle, cuddling. I may have drawn Steve fatter than he would have been when they still had the bike, hard to tell. Either way, I think it turned out pretty well. May color this later on, if I feel like braving a more detailed version of the Harley.


	2. Hotels and Dressing Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy these sketches of Steve and Bucky banging in a hotel, and in a dressing room. :P


	3. Hotels and Dressing Rooms - Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dressing room scene, now in color, plus Steve in a bathrobe that doesn't quite fit him...like, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, gimme some and I shall return it tenfold! And don't forget to read and comment on the fic! Here: [Not Without You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6946321/chapters/15841240)


End file.
